epic_rap_battles_of_warriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Leafpool VS Feathertail
Battle= Leafpool VS Feathertail '''is the first installment of Epic Rap Battles of Warriors and the first episode of season 1. It features Thunderclan medicine cat and former mate of Crowfeather, Leafpool, rapping against half-Riverclan, half-Thunderclan Warrior, Feathertail. It was released on March 13, 2015. Cast Butterflyidentity as Leafpool Blixemi as Feathertail Lyrics '''Leafpool: Spend all my days healing 'cause that's what I do. Won't waste my precious time on a cougar like you! You say you're a saviour by jumping off some cliff? Thank Starclan for ridding us of this dusty old bitch. First time's a fluke, third time's the charm. Sink or swim, baby! I'm the one who's in charge. You're a featherless bird who forgot how to fly If you had real wings, then you wouldn't have died. I'm a med cat, baby! Worked hard for my name! And you'll be remembered as some watery stain. Saved more in a day than you could ever dream. So pack up, go home and go back to your stream. Feathertail: What was that? A pathetic excuse for a rhyme? Did daddy not give you special treatment this time? I died a hero; You'll die a waste. Called yourself a warrior just to save yourself some face. I saved the forest and heeded my calling! The way you behaved was quite appalling. Leaving your clan, then leaving your 'mate'. Then, coming back to find you were a little too late. Leafpool: Don't even start with me. I got a paw in one clan while yours are in three. At least my daddy wants me, doesn't cast me aside. Yours left you hanging all high and dry. The prophecy was right about one thing, that's true. The clans are better off now without you. Cry me a river or in your case, a puddle. Got nothing to say? So, go and shut your muzzle. Feathertail: Girl, you're just bitter I got the tom first. I didn't die so you could make things worse. Little Crowy was hurting but you couldn't leave it be. Had to bring it out and shut him down exactly where he's weak. Your daddy might've loved you, but what about your kits? Let's not forget how much they didn't give a shit. Your daughter almost killed you and your sons are a mess. Nawh, Thunderclan ain't that impressed. Poll Who won? Leafpool Feathertail Can't Choose |-|Rap Meanings= Leafpool Spend all my days healing 'cause that's what I do Leafpool introduces herself into the battle as a medicine cat, a cat that uses herbs to heal other cats injuries. Won't waste my precious time on a cougar like you Continuing on from the previous line, Leafpool says that, despite her job as a medicine cat, she won't spend time helping Feathertail, taking a jab at her relationship with then-apprentice Crowpaw, with a cougar being a phrase to mean an older woman having a relationship with a younger man. It may also refer to the mountain lion, alternatively called a cougar, whom Feathertail sacrificed her life to kill. You say you're a saviour by jumping off some cliff? Leafpool diminishes Feathertail's sacrifice, describing it as just jumping off some cliff. Thank Starclan for ridding us of this dusty old bitch Thanks Starclan is a phrase used similarly to Thank God. In this case, Leafpool is thanking Starclan for killing Feathertail, whom Leafpool describes as dusty and old. First time's a fluke, third time's a charm! Sink or swim, baby! The phrase sink or sink refers to "Failing or succeeding entirely by one's own efforts". It may also refer to Riverclan's love of water and how Feathertail wasn't entirely Riverclan. I'm the one who's in charge! Leafpool sets herself up as the dominant one in the rap battle, saying that she is the one "in charge". You're a featherless bird who forgot how to fly. This recall's Feathertail's death scene, who jumped off a ledge onto a stalactite, which broke from the extra weight and spiked into Sharptooth, killing it. The word "featherless" also humorously uses Feathertail's name. If you had real wings, then you wouldn't have died. Continuing on from the previous line, Leafpool states that, if Feathertail had real wings, then she wouldn't have died from the traumatic fall. __FORCETOC__